Typical hand actuated control devices such as brake/shifters or brake levers for bicycles and other handlebar-steerable vehicles may include a grip cover that is stretched over portions of a control device to provide a cushion and/or an ergonomic gripping surface for a user. The grip cover may be made of an elastic material such as rubber. The grip cover may be removable from the control device to provide access to internal components thereof.